Nova unleashed 2 : deamons, angels, and timelords
by Nova the hedgehog
Summary: sonic is still running, Nova is going through alot of stuff, Shadow is confused, Amy's back Tails Is back as adeamon physko unleashing wrath apon the world because in his past life he was riddiculed sequal to Nova unleashed: the beging
1. Chapter 1

Nova the hedgehog was slumped over a dead body of an orange kitsune trying to heal it. But you can't heal a dead body or bring it back to life. Nova was angry with himself, he let Tails die. He made a promise and that promise was broken. Nova punched another hole in the wall. He kneeled before Tails and let his true form show the horns, chain tatoos, and eyes returned and so did the halo. But the horns disapered and the eyes replace with his normal ones and angel wings sprouted from his back "Heavens light." Nova said pointing at tails. A green light bathed over Tails, he then started floating in the air as the light caressed his fur then was laid softly down. Nothing. Nothing happened. The wings on Nova's back disapeared and so did the halo. The chain tatoos faded away. The green light reaturned and an angel appeared She was a white 12 year old girl wearing a blue dress and eyes that are the color of sky blue she had light emerald green wings. "Maria..." Nova said. "How could you!" Nova said turning angry. "How dare you take away Tails!" "I didn't take him Kratos did." Maria said unphased by Nova's anger dispite the fact that he can harm both living and dead beings. "Why?" Nova asked in confusion "Because he was on gaurd duty" Maria replied. But then two portals opened two guys steped out one looked like peter pan that got a knight upgrade the othe a soldier with a giant sword...


	2. Chapter 2

The two dudes looked around they saw a dead humanoid fox with two tails, a golden hedgehog with huge ears on top of his head and quills running down his back blue bracers and anklets and a long tail, the third creature was (insert previous description here) 'Uh who are you?" asked the golden hedgehog "I am Link champion of hyrule and timelord of the past." said Link. "And I'm Cloud strife timelord of the future." said Cloud. "I'm Nova the hedgehog." said Nova "And I'm maria robotnik." Said Maria. Footsteps were hered and a black and red hedgehog, "Nova stop being so lou- Maria?" Said the hedgehog "uh hey shadow long time no see heheh how you doing?' said Maria nervously "Uh what's going on here?" asked Link. "Long story." said Nova. "Wh- why what?" said Shadow highly confused "here let me explain" said Nova. "FRYING PAN ATTACK!" yelled Nova pulling out a frying pan and throwing it at shadow it hit him and he blacked out the pan returned to Nova who placed it back in his quills. "Okay i'm outta here aorry about Tails Nova later!" said Maria as she flew back up to heaven. Cloud handed Nova sword and said "you are the timelord of the preasent" then him and link disapeared again. then Tails'es eyes opened...


	3. Chapter 3

There was a stillness in the air Tails looked around his eyes landed on Nova, "Tails, you're alive!?" said Nova. " yeah I guess I am." Link came back "sorry about leaving with out an explaination but Cloud wanted to talk to me about something." "Your dating cloud? is everyone gay?" Nova asked. "How did you know?!" asked Link. "I can read minds." Shadow woke up saw everything Shadow connected the dots why nova stared at him for a few minutes, why Nova would start laughing for no reason, or when he'd get up and walk away wide eyed. Shadow started blushing because along with some of the most romantic dates shadow has ever experinced, shadow and sonic where banging eachother preaty often. Suddenly Nova was threwn back against the wall! Tails walked into Shadow's veiw. Tails had black eyes with glowing red pupils, claws on his hands, jagged teeth, and blood all over him and an aura of fire surrounded him. Tails was holding a ball of fire in his hand Shadow focused his energy to a ball in his hand "Chaos blast!" Shadow yelled blasting the deamon Tails sending him flying "you'll face my wrath when I am stronger!" Said Tails as he erupted in to flames. Shadow ran over to Nova "Nova are you okay?"Sahdow asked with concern. "Yeah get Sonic I got buisness to atend to." Nova said be fore opening a portal to what looked like heaven...


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: This one goes out to Reaun the tasmanian devil not only do I owe him so much but he is a great writer and it's worth hunting down his fanfics and he (or she I really don't know) is the reason this fanfiction exsits and is the creator of the new character, so with out further ado here's chapter 4!

Reaun's pov

I was asleep when I felt a familiar gun point upon my temple."Nova, is that how your always going to greet me?" I asked. "Yes, so you don't forget our promise." said the golden hedgehog I knew so well. " for four years we've known each other and have I ever forgotten our promise?" I said opening my eyes. I was in my house in olympius and there was my best freind Nova the hedgehog the only person who has ever broken through my tough guy-ness and saw the hero in me even though I was the god of war (A/N: sorry if thats wrong Reaun I just thought it fit *nervous laugh*). "I need your help bro, a freind of mine became a deamon and now he's trying to take over the world." said Nova putting away the pistol. "Well to undeamonize a person we need the seven heavenly rings, a demigod, a timelord, a chaos weilder, and the fabled knight of the wind." I said. " well I'm a timelord appertly and the other two I know so that settles that." Nova said. "well then lets get rockin'." I said. We both ran out of the house and through the portal that Nova must of created and we arived in what appeared to be a liveing room and on the couch (A/N: something for you sonadow fans) was a dull blue hedgehog with his quills slicked back curled up in a ball with wide eyes as a black and red hedgehog with his quills up was stroking his calmly trying to calm the shaking hedgehog on top of him. ' Uh are we interupting something?" I asked. "no" said the black hedgehog. Nova wispered to me " the blue one is Sonic the hedgehog the other one is shadow." I was going to say something when a bunch of zombie knights busted down the wall! I ran up to one and punched it so hard it's face came out the back of its skull. "wow you finlay live up to your word on that one." Nova said being serious for once. we con tinued un til the zombies were all gone as sonic delivered the final homing attack to the last one it dropped a glowing white ring "If you want your freind back" I said "then were going to have to collect all of these"...

A/N: long one for my freind Reaun the tasmanian devil! read his fanfics they. are. EPIC. Nova out!


	5. Chapter 5

Nova's pov

We searched for a week, we found one other heavenly ring. Sonic keeps cuddling with Shadow at night even falling assleep in his arms! Jeez for two people who supposedly weren't gooing out thy shure did act like a couple. Anyway we were walking one day When I triped over something "OW SON OF A BITCH" I yelled I in anoyance. I heard muffled voices or mabye it was one? Anyways they sounded like "Hey some body get me out of this hole!" so I grabed the thing i triped over to reaveal a meatal blue hedgehog. "Thanks my name is Meatal." Said Meatal holding out his hand Nova shoke the meatalic hand "Nov the hedgehog my meatal freind!" I said as cheerful as a 5 year old. Reaun walked over when he saw the robotic new comer he put on his tough guy attitude. "Who and what are you?" he said. "I am Meatal, Meatal the android." Said meatal doing his own version of Sonic's and Shadow walked when Sonic saw meatal Sonic rushed up to the android and falcon kicked in the face! Meatal went flying into a rock " Oh Hi there sonic look I know we had o-" Meatal couldent finish because sonic unleashed a sonicbarrage apon meatal's face, Sonic placed a homing attack on meatal and meatal went down. Sonic kept punching, kicking, and spindashing Meatal who had his hands over his head trying to protect himself he was also making a crying noise! I couldn't take it anymore I ran in front of sonic and with one swift punch he was out cold. 'great, now i have to deal with his boyfriend' I thought. Then meatal got up and grabbed one of the heavenly rings scaned it and then grabed all of us and said "SOL CONTROL!" he yelled but he malfunctioned and we all made it to the sol zone alright but we were separated...

A/N: and for all of you who are thinking this I know Novas over powerd but hes supposed to be its a super man kind of thing Nova is as strong as he needs to be so yeah Nova out!


	6. Chapter 6

Nova awoke to a strange noise that sounded like humming. There was a multi colored oval shaped portal floating slowly 1/4 of the image inside apeared (A/N: If I spelled that wrong don't say a god damn word I guessed this much) untill the intire thing showed and a 23 year old walked out she was wearing a gray t-shirt saying "Aperture" on the front, orange jumpsuit pants and wearing white boots with meatal attachments made for surviveing riduculously long falls, she had taned skin either she taned for a month or she was hispainic it didn't help that she didn't know a god damn thing about herself! And then Amy Rose of all people pops out of the portal with two robots. Then the portal colsed. He just stared at Amy, he pulled out a mshroom that was red with witht polka dots "I need to stop useing these." Nova said then checked the mushroom as far as he could then the mush room came back a few seconds later Nova threw it harder and this time a loud wosh could be heard though he didn't know Nova threw it into time. Then Reaun walked up and for the first time since they made that promise Nova did not greet him with holding a gun up to his head but continued to stare at the pink hedgehog Reaun instantly knew who she was Nova's wife or last time he checked Reaun continued to think while adding another reason why he did not time travel to the already extensive list. "SONICCCCCC!" They herd someone yell then sonic ran up "Hide me! Quick!" Sonic said. Nova turned him invisible. A silver hedgehog surounded by a purple aura. His eyes were black. Nova saw these eyes and lunged at Silver "Come out Now!" Nova Yelled at Silver Soon Slender man stood above Silver Black eyes with red pupils opened on his face and a Smile with jagged teeth showed themselves "Nova still as hot as ever" SAid the being Turning int a small blac hedgehog with purple smoke around the being. Nova muttered one word "Discord."...

A/N: SO SORRY about not updating It just i got steam and tf2 then got 5 bucks and spent it on portal 2 and had to reset my computer my bad also if any one has read sonic's family and enjoy it thanks but I'm delleting it I'll repost it latter one probably when I finnish Nova unleashed. any ways hope you enjoyed this and yes Chell does acuttaly have a role in here that wasn't just a cameo Nova out!


	7. Chapter 7

Nova watched as the jet black hedgehog approched him when Discord got to close Nova pushed him back and Discord went flying. Nova looked down at his hand,there was a pulseing red orb of energy he threw it at Discord it left an after image it hit Discord and caused an explosion there was a crater was Discord standing on all fours a puddle of what looked like blood but it was Discord's tears Discord stood up and said "Are you happy now?" Discord said geting up his legs shaked a bit. Then, a huge explosion went off right behind Discord and sent him flying but Discord was caught by Nova! Nova pulled out a golden orb everyone thought it was to finnish off Discord, but it was to heal him Discord absorbed the energy and then realeased a huge blast of energy sending nova flying! Discord flew up to two others they Tails and Nazo! Link came running in with Cloud "They have the tri-force!" Yeled Link. Discord, Tails, and Nazo put there hands in the formation to unite the pwoer of the tri-force and yelled "Triforce deamon blast!" and launched it at Nova it shot threw him he fell to the ground and the world around him faded to black...


	8. Chapter 8

Nazo put a finger to the side of his head "The job is done sir." He said in slick slight brittish accent. eggman floated up in his egg- mobile "Ah very good Nazo, Tails, And Discord. I Think we can live them with the splicers." Meanwhile, Nova was watching everything on a nearby mountain wit Roxas, Sorin, an Shadow from the medievil relm that Nova once resided in. "What do we do now?" asked Roxas. "I don't know but someone's coming through." said Prince Shadow. Nova produced an orb that showed Eggman, Nazo, and Discordwhere talking Tails was flying off eggman said some thing but they couldn't hear it, Nazo eyes filled with rage and went to chase tails but was stoped by discord "Just let him kill her! you don't need her, you need power to be happy!" Said Discord "Thats what you said about Nova and our you happy?" asked Nazo. "Th-thats different!" Said Discord blushing slightly. "Is it? You let go of some that loved you, and you discarded him. Why? For power and are you happy?" Nazo asked before flying off to chase Tails. Discord stood there shocked be fore saying "Nova never loved me." Nova transported behind Discord who turned around. "I've always loved you, Del but Discord the darkness that has corrupted you I do not love let go of darkness and come back to me your shining star." Said Nova a Tear rolling down his muzzle. "Never" said Discord moving away from Nova. Nova was on the end of his rope he did the only thing he could do he just hoped it worked. He began charging a golden blast of ener gy "Solar" he said charging it up more then he opened his eyes which had gone from gold with red flakes, to a firey crimson "BEAM!" He yelled launching the energy at Discord the beam hit Discord with unbelivable force and yet Discord didn't go flying the heat of the beam washed over him. Discord blacked out as the beam retracted Nova swooped in and caught him Discord was no longer, there only remained, Del...


	9. Chapter 9

A tall dark being stood in the middle of a ring consisting of Sonic, Shadow, Amy,female Del, Chell, potateo GLADoS, atlas, p-body, 3 Battle droids, Reaun, A green guy named Zim, Dib (who still can't figure out why he had ham in his pocket), Vakama, Nokama, Matao, Nuju, Whnewa, Onewa, Silver, team chaotix, Yugi, Sora, Roxas, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Axel, Tails, Nazo, and Scourge, He was staring down his oppnent, Nova. They stood on a plato (A/N: don't think I spelled that right) with a moat around them the others where stone bleachers Down this moat are spikes, spikes that would kill evan Nova. No would finnish this. Dead or alive. Nova watched this dark being with such hatred that evan kratos would cower in fear. The dark being summoned a keyblade, Nova did the same Nova held a golden keyblade with the word light inscribbed on it while The being had a silver one with dark inscribbed on it a gong was heard And they both ran at each other...

"GAH!" Nova yelled. Nova was panting heavily. He was sitting with his legs crossed into lotis postion (A/N: I saw that in a movie he's just sitting criss cross but that sounded to much of kindergarden) with a pantagram sorrounding him he got up an walked over to Del She was out cold... And was an echidna? And she was a girl? what?! Nova rubbed the sides of his head things get confusing when ever his involved. He went b ack to his circle to find a mask...

A/N: I'm really SORRY guys i've been playing cave story. Whats with mask? does it have some thing to do with bionicle? Who knows! Oh wait me.


	10. Chapter 10

"You know you probably sohuld stop messing with that." said a rather bored voice. Nova looked up from the oglden mask that oddly looked like him. Nova turned to see a 15 year old boy with scragaly blond hair, sea blue eyes, and skin with a slight tan. But oddly he wasn't a mobian but a human, and he was wearing a turqoise robe and had a long stick with a red jewl on top. "Give me the mask, Nova now." he said growing angery. "and if I don't ?" Nova asked once again inspecting the mask. "I'll do THIS!" he said dashing at Nova and hit him with his staf. Nova went flying into a rock. The boy raised his staff and lightning shot out of it! It grabbed Nova and with a flick of the staff Nova was smashed into another rock and then brought before the boy. "I am Alex Kingdom and you will never refuse again!" He said with an evil smirk. Alex thrusted his staff into Nova's chest. Nova fell knees he coghed not blood but a few grains of sand the last grains of the sands of time. Nova was no longer immortal. the staff was removed from Nova and he was pushed on to his back Nova was slipping from the waking world he muttered something "All you gotta keep it strong move along, move along like I know you do, And evan when your hope is gone move along, move along just to make it through." and with that he closed his eyes forever...

A/N: *cries* Nova's dead Oh well hey guys its me Nova, I'm gonna be doing a dareshow so hope you guys check it out its been fun right? also check out the colab I'm doing with ZimXDib - membrain called zim and Dib's road. Nova out!


	11. Credits

*please listen to Move along by all american rejects durring this*

Authors:

head author: Alex kingdom

Co- author 1: Charles kingdom

Co-author 2: Max kingdom

Characters:

Nova Alex kingdom

Del Sarah unic

Sonic Preston petcheli

Shadow Jackson florice

Reaun Null-ghost

and the others!

Special thanks to:

Null-ghost

sarah

and charles! (not you Max you killed my cat)


End file.
